Harlequin Pierce
Harlequin Pierce D. O. B: 12 December 1998 Gender: Male Marital Status: Single Last Known Location: New York Occupation: Student Power (If DNA Alternate): None Personality Harley is a very laid back individual, it takes a lot to get him riled and violence is not in his nature a he considers himself a pacifist. He speaks softly and in a disagreement will state his position calmly and listen respectfully to the points of view of others. He doesn’t act on impulse, weighing his words and actions carefully. He is polite and does not purposefully seek to cause offense or provoke people. Although he is not afraid of confrontation, nor does he avoid it, he will not seek it out unnecessarily. However, this does not mean that he is a push over. Harley is very sure of his own mind and is not afraid to speak it; he has a strong moral compass which he reads from aloud whenever he feels people are not acting in the correct way. Furthermore, his seemingly diplomatic manner in listening to the arguments of others does not mean that he takes those arguments on board, his stubbornness reaches the realms of pig headedness and if he has decided he has to do something it is very difficult to stop him. He is set in his own ways and his own ideas and does not like change. Harlequin is very slow to accept he is wrong and even slower to apologise in such a case. One thing you can depend on him for is honesty. As a rule he does not lie, if he doesn’t want to tell the truth then he just won’t say anything at all. This doesn’t mean he is incapable of deception, he just finds it extremely difficult to lie to someone’s face. At times this means he can lack in tact; he is quite a sensitive person however he finds it difficult to soften hard truths when they are asked of him. He is generally a quiet individual, and is definitely an introvert; although he enjoys being in social environments he will seek to be alone at times and enjoys his own company. History 'Family Relations:' Christina ‘Petal’ Pierce - Mother Mark Pierce - Father Viridian Summer Pierce - Younger Sister Myrtle Spring Pierce - Youngest Sister 'Story To Date:' Harlequin was born the eldest child to a couple of self proclaimed eco warriors. Since he could remember he was brought up surrounded by aunts and uncles, some related to him but mostly not, a group of like minded individuals living together in a self sustaining way. They lived on a piece of land outside New York, in a collection of ramshackle buildings, tents and caravans. Life centred around the growing of fruits and vegetables and the care of the few animals they had which provided them with eggs and milk. What they didn’t use they sold for other goods they needed. Their life was very basic, they just about had running water but for a long time the only electricity they had was from a car battery which was used very rarely. He remembers the day they brought a solar panel as a very prestigious event. He and his two younger sisters were brought up with a very narrow view of the world. They rarely socialised outside their small community, instead being home schooled, and were fed a near constant rhetoric of environmental ideals. Some of Harley’s earliest memories were of being taken to protests with his parents and wearing placards around his neck imploring people to ‘Save the Earth. Our Mother.’ He grew up knowing that the government and corporations were corrupt and greedy and destroying the planet and that most people stood by and did nothing. He was proud to be one of the few who was standing up for the earth. He was always a very sweet natured child and his parents did their best to protect him from the darker side of their activities. However as he grew older he began to get involved in protests which sometimes took ugly turns in stand offs against the police. Although he was never violent towards any officers he has been detained on multiple occasions when obstructing access to sites or the activities of companies involved in ‘environmentally damaging conduct’. He has also occasionally taken part in the sabotage of vehicles on construction sites, though he has never been caught or convicted. However, he was unaware that his parent’s activism could be more extreme than this. They took great care that he and his siblings would not find out and therefore their arrest for serious arson offenses shocked him. They, along with many of his ‘aunts and uncles’, were convicted of arson attacks on major property developments and industrial buildings which had caused billions of dollars of damage and resulted in the accidental death of two people. This, on top of their other multitude of offences for public disorder and property damage were enough to brand his parents eco terrorists and earn them 10 years a piece in prison. Harley and his sisters found themselves taken into care. They had a grandmother in Illinois however she only had the space and inclination to take on the two girls. Harlequin found himself in a children’s home for a time until he was fortunate enough to be fostered with a couple in New York; Herschel and Meredith Smith. 'Threads' * Prayer Answered - June 2014 - New York, NY Category:Original Characters (Civilians)